


Someone Else Must Want You Like This

by Ammeh



Series: FE3H Wankfic [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Self-Denial, Ship: Sylvain talks dirty to Dimitri about what his crush Byleth would do to him and projects a lot, Verbal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ammeh/pseuds/Ammeh
Summary: Sylvain convinces Dimitri to jerk off in his room for completely altruistic reasons that definitely aren't "he's hot."
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: FE3H Wankfic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862374
Comments: 23
Kudos: 186
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Someone Else Must Want You Like This

**Author's Note:**

> I've been staring at this for weeks trying to figure out whether to tag the primary ship as Dimivain or Dimileth and I still have no idea.

Dimitri looks like shit.

The two of them are sitting on the edge of Sylvain's bed, table pulled up between them and notes spread out on the mattress, _attempting_ to put together an essay on the right situations to use different types of lances. (He's not sure why it's a joint essay, but he suspects it's so the professor has less to read). Dimitri should be able to write a topic like this with his eyes closed, but he's clearly having trouble focusing. There's a furrow in his brow, his lips are tight, and his eyes look like he hasn't slept at all. They've avenged the captain, the professor's fine, why is he still so stressed?

“So, uh...you think we should talk about Hero's Relics too?” Sylvain prods, tapping his quill on the blank section of page they still need to fill.

Dimitri gives an exasperated huff. “If we were going to talk about Hero's Relics, we should have written the section on silver weapons with that in—” He trails off, clearing his throat. “...My apologies. I'm in a poor temper today.”

“I've noticed.” Sylvain shakes his head. “You really need to relieve some tension, your Highness. I could introduce you to some girls who could probably—”

“Sylvain, I hardly think that having dinner with a stranger is likely to improve my mood.”

Oh, sweet naive Dimitri. “It's not the dinner, my friend. It's what comes afterwards.”

Dimitri's eyes widen. “You cannot be suggesting that I... _bed some stranger_ simply to relieve stress!” His face screws up, as if he's mortified at the very thought.

“Actually, yeah.” Sylvain shrugs. “But if 'stranger' is the part you're so hung up on, maybe we could find someone a little closer to home. There must be _someone_ here who's caught your eye.”

Dimitri flushes, looks away. “I really don't feel this conversation is necessary.”

“I knew it! Who is she? I'm sure any girl in the academy would be thrilled to have the attention of the crown prince of Faerghus.”

“It doesn't matter, Sylvain,” Dimitri says tightly. “Even if I _were_ interested in your methods of—stress relief, she's not someone I can...pursue.”

“Ohhh. Is it Flayn? Edelgard?” He gasps. “It's not Lady Rhea, is it?”

“No!” Dimitri looks almost offended. “The Archbishop? Really?”

“I dunno, I could see you having a thing for the holy type...wait. It's the professor, isn't it?”

Dimitri sighs. “If I admit that it is, will you drop this topic? Surely you understand how completely inappropriate it would be for me to pursue a relationship with her while I'm still a student at the academy.”

“Okay, yeah, getting the professor into bed might be a little outside your league. But still, that doesn't mean you can't relieve some tension on your own. No offense, but you look like you could use it.”

Dimitri looks appalled. “I—how could I face her in class after—”

“Wait.” Sylvain gapes. “Seriously? You're not even masturbating? No wonder you're always so uptight.”

Dimitri flinches. Nailed it. “I sincerely doubt that has anything to do with it,” he says, clearly hoping to end this discussion.

“C'mon.” Sylvain claps him on the shoulder. “Just think about it with me for a minute. It'll do you some good. She's in your room, she wants you to help her out of her breastplate.”

“Sylvain, I really don't think—”

“You take it off her, like taking a gift out of a box. You can see her nipples through her shirt.”

Dimitri's face is turning pinker with every word out of his mouth. Wonder if he can get that blush all the way to his ears?

“She takes your hand and guides it to her chest, because she's been wanting this even more than you have. Her tits are soft under your hand. They probably feel pretty heavy, too.” Sylvain might've thought about them a time or twelve himself.

“She lets you peel her out of her shirt. Lets you stare at her huge, round tits.” She'd probably be wearing something under it, but whatever, he's not going for accuracy. “Her nipples would be hard, because she's turned on. Wants you. She'd want to see your abs.” Sylvain's seen them when they've shared tents on missions and they're _amazing_. Byleth would definitely want to get her hands on them. “You're probably just in your shirt, because it's late. She unfastens your buttons until she can run her hands over your sculpted abs.”

Dimitri's breathing is getting harder. His eyes keep darting over to the door, like he's considering escaping, but can't quite work up the will to do so. And yep, that blush _can_ go all the way to his ears.

Let's see...should he go straight into his go-to professor fantasy of tit-fucking? Nah, Dimitri probably needs to be eased into it a little more. Make it romantic. “She puts her hands in your hair and kisses you. You can feel her tits squished against your chest.”

Sylvain glances down at Dimitri's crotch. _Wow_ , that's a bulge. He'd originally just been planning to get him worked up and send him back to his room to take care of things, but...now he's curious.

“That looks uncomfortable,” he says, low and coaxing. “You can go ahead and take care of it if you want.”

“Is—is that really appropriate?” Dimitri sounds scandalized, but it's a question, not a refusal. Sylvain knows this game. That means he's winning.

“If I leave you alone, your overactive conscience is just gonna start second-guessing what your body's asking for again. Relax. It's nothing I haven't seen before.”

Dimitri's shoulders relax minutely. It's amazing how well this dance translates. “It still seems...”

“I can do it too, if that'll make it less embarrassing. I can even keep talking—isn't it more exciting that way?” Sylvain pushes the side table they've been writing on away from the bed. “C'mon. Just unwind this once. I won't tell anyone, promise.”

Dimitri swallows. _Got him_. “I suppose...I did agree that I would try to loosen up...” His hands hover over the button of his pants.

Before he can change his mind, Sylvain undoes his own fly and reaches in. He's not fully hard yet, but the mental image of Dimitri fucking the professor is getting him there. He gives his cock a squeeze to encourage it along, watching as Dimitri hesitantly undoes his trousers.

“She can feel your bulge digging into her stomach. She breaks the kiss—she looks startled for a moment, but then she looks at you like she's starving. She was planning to take this slower, but she just can't wait to see what you've got in there. She reaches into your pants and pulls it out.”

Sylvain takes his own prick out out his pants, and just as he'd hoped, Dimitri follows suit.

 _Wow._ He's always been pretty proud of his own equipment, but Dimitri has the kind of cock that should be featured in paintings. Recreational statuary. It's big enough that it's just shy of looking ridiculous on him, thick and heavy with a gentle curve. The veins winding up the side are sedate enough to be almost... _cute_ , unlike the bulging one Sylvain likes to think makes his cock look extra rugged. It's flushed a deep pink, the head a shade of dark rose he can picture Igantz or someone spending hours trying to mix.

“She stares at your cock. Her mouth is watering, she really wants to feel you on her tongue.”

“You really think she—” Dimitri's fingers skittishly brush his prick, but don't commit.

“Oh yeah,” Sylvain says, giving it another thorough inspection. “Absolutely.” He grips himself, lazily tracing a thumb along his favorite vein. “She drops to her knees and nuzzles your cock with her face. That gorgeous, stoic face gets all smeared with your precome. She runs her lips up and down the length, kisses the head. Her lips are soft and plush, but you'd want more, right?”

“Y—yes. I would.” Dimitri curls a hand tentatively around his prick.

“So does she. Her tongue peeks out and licks you from top to bottom, then she sucks the head of your prick into her mouth. She looks a little startled, you're stretching her jaw so wide and she doesn't even have you very far in yet. But she's into it. Wants to see how much she can take. She goes slow, starts out with sucking on the head, swirling her tongue around it. One of her hands comes up to stroke the shaft. Her hands are tiny, she can probably barely wrap her fingers around you.”

Dimitri's started a cautious stroke. His eyes have fluttered shut. Like this, he's honestly kind of...pretty. His jaw's gotten sharper, but he still has the long lashes and finely-boned nose that got him mistaken for a girl as a kid.

Sylvain starts leisurely wanking himself, watching Dimitri closely so he can try to match his pace. “Her lips slide down your cock, she's trying to take you deeper into her throat. Her mouth is wet. Hot. You can feel her tongue flicking over the underside of your prick. Her cheeks hollow as she sucks.” Let's see, if he uses his own experience as a reference, with Dimitri's size she'd probably make it to about... “She barely gets halfway down before you feel your cock hit the back of her throat. She swallows and you can feel it on the head of your cock.”

Dimitri's rhythm is getting a little steadier, but his grip is still light. Sylvain needs to step up his game if he wants him to let loose.

“Her hand and mouth are working you frantically, she can't cover all of your cock at once but she's going to give it all as much attention as she can. Her other hand comes up to fondle your balls.” It was a bit of a long shot, so he's pleasantly surprised when Dimitri follows suit, pulling his heavy sac out of his underwear and rolling it in his palm. “She's moaning around your cock. Her face is red, there's drool running down her chin.”

Facial, or come down her throat? To Sylvain the hotter option is clearly to pull out and jizz all over that detached face and those massive tits, but he can see Dimitri getting cold feet over it being “demeaning” or something silly like that.

Whatever. She'd probably be too impatient to get that cock inside her to wait for a refractory period anyway. He knows he would.

If. You know. He were a lady.

“Just when you're on the edge, she pulls off. She's not ready for you to come yet, she wants you to cream her pussy.”

He hears a quiet intake of breath, but Dimitri's still being so fucking _gentle_ with himself. Right. Strength. That's actually...kind of...

“You'd probably be a little frustrated from being edged like that. That's what she was hoping for. Frustrated enough to rip her shorts and panties right off, to fold her in half and haul her up so her ankles are over your shoulders and her tits are brushing your chest. You could just move her up and down, rub her wet little snatch against your cock, but you want inside. She's probably never had a cock as big as yours before. If she's had one at all.” She honestly seems a little too oblivious to have much sexual history. “You'd have to really shove to fit it in there. But she doesn't care. She's gagging for it. Squirms her cunt against you trying to get you to stick it in.”

That did it. Dimitri's closed his grip, started a firm stroke that rolls the skin bunched under the head of his cock hypnotically. Might start to chafe soon without something to ease the way. Sylvain reaches over and grabs the bottle of oil from his bedside table, drizzles some into his own palm. Dimitri opens his eyes at the pop of the cork, holds out his palm to take some when Sylvain offers.

“It's a tight squeeze, but you work it in. She's really hot inside. Tight. She can't really move on her own, you've got to lift her up and down on your cock—but that wouldn't really be a problem for you, would it? You could just move her like a doll.” Sylvain squeezes his cock at the thought. “She'd be into that. She's used to being stronger than people, but you can just put her wherever you want her. She'd be dripping wet for you.”

Dimitri groans softly, his hand picking up speed. The gleam from the oil makes his cock look even lewder. Sylvain would pay money to watch him rail someone with that thing.

He strips his own cock, picturing it. “ _Fuck_ , you'd probably leave handprints on her ass. Gripping a little too tight when you pull her onto your cock because her pussy feels so good. She'd probably like it like that. Rough. The next day she'd come in to teach and wince just a little bit when she sits down, and only you'd know why.”

That gets a gasp. Dimitri's breathing hard, his bangs falling into his closed eyes, soft pink lips parted. He's probably close.

Sylvain tightens his grip. “She's moaning, going wild for you. You don't even need to touch her clit to bring her off. Her cunt clenches down around your cock and she shouts loud enough you're worried I'm gonna hear it next door. You were planning to pull out, but she starts begging you to let it all out in her pussy. Wants to feel your cum dripping out of her for the rest of the day.”

A broken cry escapes Dimitri's throat, his hand surging up and down his shaft. His other hand has released his balls in favor of a death-grip on his uniform pants.

“You pull her down, make her take it as deep as she can, and let loose. It's like her cunt is milking you, wrapped around you and squeezing with each pulse as you fill her up. You can feel the inside of her pussy getting wetter with your cum, she's gonna be a total mess when you pull out—”

Dimitri's breath stutters. His spare hand flies up to cover the head of his cock, his balls draw up, and he lets out a long, shuddery moan.

Sylvain kind of wanted to watch Dimitri's cock shoot, but he guesses he's stuck watching his royal orgasm face while he finishes himself off. It's a pretty good one. Better than a lot of the girls he's been with, honestly.

 _Wow_ , he's coming a lot. Sylvain can see it dripping back down his shaft. Must've been pent up. Or maybe he just always comes this much. Imagine the professor trying to swallow it, her eyes getting wider and wider as it doesn't stop coming— _fuck_.

He comes explosively into one of the rags he keeps by the bed, his head full of Dimitri's cock getting stuffed into the professor's holes.

Dimitri's panting, dazed. After a minute he retrieves a handkerchief from his pocket and gingerly attempts to wipe off his hand with it. It's not really up to the task.

Sylvain offers another one of his sex rags.

“Thank you.” Dimitri doesn't meet his eyes, face red. He mops up the mess coating his hand and dripping down his cock, then stares at the dirty cloth in his hand with a slight frown.

“Just throw it in the laundry,” Sylvain says. “I'll deal with it.”

Dimitri blanches. “But it's covered in—“

“Unless your royal jizz has some weird caustic properties, I'm sure I can handle washing one extra cum rag. I'll even take care of the handkerchief as a bonus.”

Dimitri clears his throat. “Right.” He tosses the rag into the laundry—then seems to realize that his cock is still hanging out and hurriedly tucks it into his underwear. It's still firm enough that they bulge obscenely.

“So? Feeling less tense?” Sylvain stretches.

“I...suppose I am. Thank you, Sylvain.”

“Any time. I'm right next door if you ever need a little more stress relief.”

That was a terrible line. Wait, why is he thinking of it as a line? This was a favor to Dimitri, it's no skin off Sylvain's nose if he doesn't come back for more.

Dimitri's cheeks turn red again. “I think I can probably manage it on my own next time. Thank you for the coaching.”

Right. Of course. This was the outcome he was going for. Help a man wank and you relax him for a day. Teach a man to wank, and—

“Anyway,” Dimitri continues, buttoning his pants, “shall we wrap up our essay?”

“Right back to business, huh.” Sylvain shakes his head. “I've just realized, though—we completely forgot to write about a noteworthy royal spear.”

“...Areadbhar?” Dimitri frowns, “ I still think it would have been better to introduce the topic earlier, but if you think we need to cover it, I'm fine adding a section on the use of Hero's Relics.”

Sylvain just looks down at the still-visible bulge in Dimitri's pants, waggling his eyebrows.

They don't actually end up writing a word about either royal lance, but the thought apparently lodges in Dimitri's mind enough that his expression when Sylvain makes him hand their essay in to the professor makes Sylvain's entire week.


End file.
